


And One With Cinnamon

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt From Myk-Myk-Myk: I think every fandom needs a good coffee shop AU. So how about cute barista!John and regular customer!Bane and exchanging notes in a tip jar or something like that. And because I adore your sassy Barsad I wouldn't mind if he plays matchmaker because he can't stand this love sick Bane, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi, welcome to Cocoa Cafe, what can I get for you?" John struggled to keep his voice bright and cheerful but he knew he looked frazzled. That asshole Foley called off, again, at the busiest part of the season so John was juggling two mocha lattes and a soy cafe au lait. 

"Perhaps I should be asking you that question." John huffed and handed the drinks to the previous customers before preparing to give a tight lipped smile and a clear message of "no" to the moron who thought it would be cute to flirt with him when he was obviously slammed. Ugh! He hated it mostly because it was always some cheesy one liner, albeit this one wasn't too bad, and the people usually weren't his type, either stuck up businessmen or weird ass hipsters. John was hoping this one was going to be a businessman; at least they tried to make up for the embarrassment of the brush off with a big tip.

"No, I'm fine what can I--get you?" The man standing was neither a hipster nor businessman. He was, however, big. Not like green giant big but solidly built. And he was attractive. All the layers he was wearing probably added to it but John figured the man was pretty muscular underneath all those clothes. Don't think about what's under this guys clothes! John scolded himself and looked into the guy's eyes, which were treating him to the same once over. The man caught John watching him and blushed lightly before clearing his throat. 

“I’ll, uh, take 8 large coffees, all but one with cream and sugar. Oh and one with cinnamon." John raised an eyebrow at the man who simply returned the look. "What? I like cinnamon." John just barely managed to not roll his eyes as he rung the man up and gave him his coffees. Well at least he was cute and left a big tip.

Later That Morning

"Why are you grinning like that, Bane? There is absolutely nothing to be happy about in this weather." The thin man scowled as he took his coffee from Bane.

"It's not that bad Barsad. And I'm not grinning any more than usual."

"Please don't lie to me brother. I'm already in a terrible mood. I haven't seen a smile that has reached your eyes in months. Let me share in your happiness before I die of exposure." Barsad sipped his coffee and looked expectantly at Bane who was busying himself with the latch on his toolbox. 

"You're not going to die of exposure. You've trained in worse weather."

"Yes, well not without a worthwhile purpose to keep my mind busy."

"I never asked you to leave with me."

“No, but I couldn't very well let you roam the world without anyone to make sure you didn't get into too much trouble, now could I? Stop scowling at me and tell me what happened to make you smile."

"It's nothing." Bane sighed when Barsad rolled his eyes and stood in the way until he relented. "The clerk at the coffee shop. He was attractive. That is all. Honest!" Barsad smirked and shook his head.

"Attractive, you say? I haven't heard you comment on anyone's attractiveness in so long. Perhaps I should investigate your new boyfriend."

"Not my boyfriend. I just met him, Barsad. We have work to do now."

"Yes, we do."

"Barsad don't you dare interfere. This is nothing and it will pass. Now let's go to work." Barsad said nothing but continued to watch his brother throughout the day. This could be just what he'd been hoping for. 

A Week Later

"8 coffees one black and one with cinnamon?" Bane tried not to smile too widely as the young man recited his order before he could even speak. The young man, John according to his nametag, smiled back and Bane couldn't help but wonder what else made John smile. John had been on his mind over the past few days and he couldn't deny the thrill he felt when it was his turn to get the coffee again. 

"You've got quite a memory, John. It's been a week since last time." John blushed and grinned while he poured the coffee and added cream and sugar to each along with cinnamon to Bane's.

"Yeah, well you're memorable." The young man flushed a deep red and began to stutter. " I m-mean not many people get cinnamon in their coffee. The others are pretty standard." Bane chuckled and handed John his money. He jolted when he felt John's fingers stroke his hand as he gave him his change. His hands were soft and warm and he wanted more. 

"Well I hope I'm memorable too." Bane cringed inwardly but felt immediate relief when John chuckled and nodded. "That's good then. See you next week, John."

"Alright. Hey I don't know your name! That's hardly fair. You don't get to be handsome and mysterious too." Both men startled at the last comment before grinning stupidly at each other.

"It's Bane."

"Ok, Bane. I'll see you next week."

"I look forward to it, John."

"Me too, Bane."

"Alright Romeo, the rest of us would like to get to work on time so can you end your little date, please?" Bane blushed deeper as the man behind him sighed impatiently. John wanted to scowl but knew better so he just imagined punching the rude man in the face a few times.

2 Months Later

"I think you should ask him out. It's been two months and it hasn't passed like you claimed it would. It's a sign brother."

"You know I don't believe in signs. Only facts."

"Fine, the fact is that once a week you are reduced to a grinning idiot. Another fact is that he sounds at least a little interested in you. I think based on those facts you should see if he's interested in seeing more of you. Literally." Bane tried his best not to respond at all to his friend's crudeness; however since they were on the subject of facts he had to admit that John had been on his mind but not completely in the way Barsad would think. He wondered about the things John liked. What was his favorite color? Was he a early riser like Bane? Or did he enjoy sleeping in? How did he take his coffee? Or did he drink tea? All these questions and more surrounded his thoughts about John. He found that with each weekly exchange they had, he wanted to know more about the clerk.

As with many things in his life, the final push towards asking John out came from an outside force. A meddling force named Barsad. Bane had gotten a nasty cold and had to call off from work and his coffee run. It made him miserable not only because he hated idleness but also because he would not see John. He'd been working up the nerve to ask the clerk out for a few weeks but the timing never seemed right; John was either super busy or it was his day off. Bane hadn't fully decided how he was going to do it but in the end it didn't matter because Barsad was all too happy to take Bane's turn to get coffee.

"So you're John."

"Um, yes." John looked at Barsad warily while the sleepy eyed man observed him carefully. It was nothing like the once overs he'd gotten before. He felt like he was being studied and judged.

"I can see why Bane is so interested in you."

"You know Bane? Wait, he's interested? In me?" Barsad noted how John's face brightened at the mention of Bane. 

"He is. You should ask him out. My brother is a good man but he's moving at a glacial pace despite his interest. Here is his cell number."

"Think you should be giving out his number?" 

"Hey buddy can we hurry this little conversation up?!" Barsad threw the man a look that John couldn't see but saw the man blanch and promptly close his mouth. 

"Any annoyance he may have with me will be worth it if he finds even a little happiness. However, I must warn you, I will not be pleased if he were to be hurt. My brother deserves good things." The man's voice was gentle but the underlying threat was clear. It gave John the chills but he could respect the intent. He nodded to the man and handed him the coffees minus Bane's.

Hey it's John. From the coffee shop.

Your friend said you were sick and gave me your number. I thought I'd check in to see how you were feeling.

Bane looked at his phone while he shuffled from the kitchen back to the couch. Well this was a surprise.

Hi John. I hope Barsad was polite to you. He can be abrasive at times. 

He was nice enough. He's protective of you but I respect that. How are you feeling?

Not as good as I would like but I'm slowly getting better.

The two men spent the better part of the evening and some of the night texting back and forth. John even scolded Bane for not taking and medicine or supplements.

I just don't like what synthetic medicines do to people over time. I will be fine John.

Yeah but it could get worse! Have you at least been drinking some herbal teas? I could bring you some. 

Bane blushed at this and quickly responded that he had been drinking water mostly. That set John off, who then declared that he would not only be bringing Bane some tea the next day after work but he would be told off in person for not taking better care of himself. Bane couldn't help but grin at this and drew the attention of his brother.

"I see your John has texted you." Bane looked up and shook his head at the smug grin Barsad was sporting. "Neither of you are very good at hiding your interest in one another but please continue. It amuses me to see the great Bane reduced to a puppy these days when it comes to John."

"I am not! And he is not mine"

"He is interested in being yours. That much was evident when his entire body language changed as soon as I mentioned you. And I imagine that whatever he's done to make you look so besotted is further proof of that. So tell me, brother, what has your John done?"

"Nothing. He's just promised to come over and bring me tea tomorrow." 

"Oh really now? That's interesting. I'm glad he's moving faster than you. At this rate you might even start dating before you've both turned old and grey."

"You are insufferable and more meddlesome than any mother could ever be."

"I believe the words you are looking for are 'Thank you brother for not letting me soak in my own self loathing and stopping me from missing out on the affection of an attractive young man who i am clearly interested in.'"

Bane only grunted in response and returned to texting John. He could not ignore the warm feeling expanding in his chest at the thought of John's visit.

Later That Evening

"Were you just vacuuming?" John's eyes narrowed as Bane led him into the small kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Because you were coming over."

"But you're sick! You're not very good at taking good of yourself huh?" John shook his head at the bigger man and looked at him incredulously. “Ok, I brought some tea but I also made some chicken noodle soup. I figured you could use the vitamins since you don't take meds. What? Am I being pushy? I do that sometimes. Shit! I'm being rude aren't I?"

"No, it's just I'm not used to someone else, other than Barsad, taking care of me like this. I'm usually the one doing that."

"Yeah, well no one should have to be sick without being taken care of. Why don't you have a seat? The tea won't take long and the soup is already hot." John smiled and Bane's chest hurt from the way his heart began to pound. John was here and he was being so good to him. For no reason other than the fact that he was concerned about him. He sat and directed the young man around the kitchen as John set about making the tea. The young man's movements were graceful and efficient as he prepared the tea and ask Bane questions.

"So what have you been doing while you've been sick? I remember you said you were reading an old favorite last week."

"I finished it yesterday actually. I'm not sure what I'll read next."

"What about a movie? I like watching 80's movies when I’m sick. Kinda makes me feel like a kid again when it was ok to stay in bed all day." John grinned as he set a hot mug of tea in front of Bane. "I thought of you when I saw this in the store." The tea was strong and tasted spicy with cinnamon and another flavor that faintly reminded him of his former home. It was comforting and Bane smiled up at the young man who beamed at him.

"What's your favorite movie then?"

"Well when I'm sick I really love watching the Ghostbusters. It always makes me laugh." John paused when there was no sign of recognition in Bane's eyes. "You've never seen it? Wow, we have to fix that like right now. I mean if you want." Bane nodded, trying not to grin too widely.

John returned the grin and served up a big bowl of soup for Bane before herding him into the living room. They settled on the couch together after John set up his laptop on the coffee table. 

The movie was quite good and Bane felt a special kind of comfort from John's laughter and presence next to him. The soup was delicious and it made Bane feel sated and warm. He wondered idly if spending time with John could always feel this good. When the movie ended they were sitting closer than strictly necessary and neither wanted to move away.

"So what did you think?" John stretched and Bane took in the bared skin of his stomach. The urge to touch the young man wasn't new but the flicker of arousal was. Interesting.

"It was funny. I see why you like it so much."

"Yeah and the sequel is just as good, too. We should make a date to watch it."

"A date?"

"I mean it doesn't have to be a da-"

"I would like it to be a date, John."

"So would I." Both men grinned sheepishly and blushed. " I guess I should let you get some rest now."

Bane didn't want john to leave but he had to admit that John's calming presence and the remedies he had brought were working together to make him drowsy. "Only if you promise that we'll do this again." John beamed at him and nodded eagerly. 

"You got it.”

A Few Days Later

Did you have a fever?

A little bit. Why? Are you sick?

I'm fine. Just curious.

That would be easy to believe if you were at work today. Your coworker told me you called off. He didn't think you were sick.

Fuck Foley. He's a dick that only cares about himself.

So you are sick.

Well yeah maybe.

Sick enough that you couldn't come to work. So definitely not just a little sick. Has someone been over to take care of you. Be honest John.

Well no.

I will be over once I finish my shift. Pick a movie for us to watch. Do you want me to bring anything?

Just yourself is good.

Bane couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. The rest of his shift sped by and his eagerness to get home was evident even to the other laborers. 

"Got a hot date or something, big guy?" Bruce, the foreman, chuckled as Bane quickly put away his tools and gathered his things. 

"Something like that. Have a goodnight, Mr. Wayne."

"I've told you a million times, just call me Bruce. Good luck though if you know what I mean. Not that you need it. American women love a guy with a foreign accent." Bruce winked and Bane shook his head with a grin. Did John like his accent?

When John opened the door Bane's good humor shifted to concern as he took in the pale skin and dark eyes. The man's hair clung to his forehead yet he had a thick quilt around his shoulders. "John, how long have you felt this bad? You said you only had a little fever." Bane herded the man back into the apartment while pressing his hand to John's damp forehead. Bane frowned and lifted John's chin to look into the young man's eyes again.

"Just two days. I took some medicine." John paused to yawn." I guess it's getting worse before it gets better."

Bane raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Instead he settled them on the couch, careful to be just close enough to catch the sick man should he lose his balance which seemed more than a little plausible. "And when was the last time you ate or drank?" He looked around as John squinted and struggled to remember. There weren't any cups or plates out to indicate that he'd eaten or had anything to drink recently. "I'm going to get you some water first then some tea, ok?"

“Ok. Bane?"

"Yes?"

"Before you go could you just put your hand on my forehead for a little while. It feels really good." Bane was taken aback by the request but only hesitated for a moment. John needed to be taken care of and Bane wasn't going to let his shyness stop him from doing just that, He took a steadying breath and pulled the smaller man closer and stroked the fevered brow lightly. John sighed at the relief and leaned into Bane's warmth. "You smell really good." John snuggled closer, snuffling into Bane's collar. Bane grinned and felt his chest expand as he held John close. They fit so well like that and with the exception of John's fever, Bane hoped it would become a regular thing between them. When he looked down john was clutching his jacket and mumbling in his sleep. It was endearing and Bane considered holding the adorable man for a little longer but the fact that John couldn't remember eating bothered him too much. He would take care of John's needs first. With that in mind he gently disentangled himself from the young man but draped his jacket over him when he whimpered at the loss of contact.

Bane took a few moments to write out a list of things that John would need in order to get better. Food and water were a priority but John needed to get out of those sweaty clothes and into a bath as well. Bane hoped that John would be able to manage bathing on his own. He had good intentions but he wasn't up to wrangling a naked and snuggle happy John in the shower. The final thing was to get john into his bed to get some rest. Judging by the mountain of used tissues surrounding the couch, the young man had been staying there.

Armed with a plan, Bane settled into the familiar role of caregiver. While he waited for the teapot to boil he found some soup to heat up. He brought these back to John who was still fast asleep with the jacket tucked up around his ears. 

"John. Wake up, John. You need to get something to eat and drink, then maybe a bath. Once you do that you can sleep in your bed, alright?" John looked at him bleary eyed, brow furrowed.

"You stayed."

"Of course I did. I've brought you something to eat and drink. Can you sit up?" John nodded and sat up, yawning widely. He ate and drank heartily to Bane's amusement and never moved too far away from the bigger man. He looked a little better once he finished eating and drinking and Bane mentally checked it off the list. "Think you could manage a shower. Or a soak in the tub if you have one? A bath would make you feel better as well." Bane tried not to blush and sighed with relief when John nodded and made to shuffle off to the bathroom.

While John showered Bane found some fresh clothes for him and changed the sheets as well. He knew he always felt better when his sheets were clean and figured John would appreciate it as well. When the man in question emerged from the bathroom he was wearing the clean pajamas Bane had set out. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and fiddled nervously with the edge of his tshirt. Bane read this as the sign that John wanted him to go but before he could make it out of the room John spoke.

"I really appreciate everything that you've done tonight. Can I ask for one more thing, though? You can totally say no if you don't want to." John paused and swayed slightly.

"What is it John?"

"Would you stay with me? In here? You don't have to get under the covers or anything. I just really slept good when you held me on the couch. Shit that is so weird. I'm sorry! Just forget I said-"

"It's fine John. I'll stay if you want me to. I enjoyed holding you as well. Do you have any shorts and a tshirt I could borrow? I doubt you want concrete dust on your bed." Bane tried to hide his eagerness but was pleased to see it mirrored in John's clumsy movements to grab a pair of gym shorts and a tshirt that just barely fit bane's broad chest and shoulders. He was also pleased to see the way John's eyes lingered on him when he returned from the bathroom after changing. 

"Ready to sleep?" He ask gently as he slid under the covers with John. The moment felt suddenly delicate and he wanted to proceed with caution lest he scare the younger man away. John nodded and, despite Bane's caution, curled up with him without hesitation. Bane released the breath he didn't know he was holding and wrapped his arms around John, rubbing his back soothingly.

"This is nice.”

“It is."

"Maybe we could-" John was cut off by another long yawn. "Sorry. Maybe we could do this more. If you wanted. I mean I don't want to be strictly platonic but I mean I'll take what I can get-"

"John, you are causing yourself more stress than your body needs. We can discuss the change between us later. All you need to know now is that I'm not very interested in being strictly platonic either."

"Oh. But-"

"No buts John. It's time for you to rest." Bane cut him off firmly and kissed the top of John's head. "I promise to be here when you wake up. We will talk more then."

"Okay, Bane." John's voice was faint as he snuggled into Bane's chest and they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sitting in my folder. Here you go since I've been on a bit of a hiatus.

Bane woke with the feeling of his body being bound and too much heat on his neck. It was a bit disturbing but he couldn't help but chuckle when he found that John had all but sprawled across him. He looked even younger as he slept and Bane regretted having to get up but he wanted to get some more food and tea to John since he was looking better. So with a smile he disentangled himself from a whimpering John.

I'm at John's for the day. He's ill.

Oh really? Playing Nurse Bane for your darling coffee twink?

Not funny.

Oh it is hilarious. Have fun playing Doctor.

You are impossible.

Bane rolled his eyes and was grateful that it was Sunday so he didn't have to make a call to Wayne. The crudeness would have been unbearable. With a shudder Bane set about making John some more tea and considered what would be an appropriate breakfast. Looking at his options he settled on some oatmeal and a healthy amount of the fresh fruits he had brought with him. He found a tray and loaded it with John's breakfast before strolling back into the bedroom.

He wasn't surprised to find the man still asleep but it made him blush to see that John was curled up around the pillow that Bane had used. You smell really good. Bane didn't wear any cologne but John seemed to find comfort in whatever it was he had found the other night when he was taking deep breaths in Bane's arms.

"You brought me breakfast?" John's sleep roughened voiced broke through Bane's reverie and his mouth twitched as he looked at the ruffled hair and adorable look of confusion on John's face. He wanted to kiss the man's wrinkled brow until it smoothed out.

"Ofcourse I did. I promised that I would. How are you feeling?" He set down the tray and handed John the tea. John smiled warmly and sipped the tea while humming in his contentment.

"Thank you. I'm actually feeling a lot better." Bane held back a grin as John's ears went pink. "And the tea is perfect."

"I'm glad and there's no need to thank me. You did as much for me when I was sick. I know you probably don't have much of an appetite but you should atleast have some food. I made just enough to get your energy up." Bane sheepishly offered the bowl of oatmeal to John who moaned softly around the first bite. He went an adorable shade of pink immediately afterwards.

"S'good. I never thought to put fresh fruit on it. I usually just get the stuff with the dried fruit in it. But this is way better." Bane nodded and smiled, feeling his heart leap a little as John ate the entire bowl with minimal talking. When he finished and Bane had returned the dishes to the sink he was looking better but fidgeting.

"Is something wrong?"

"Um well I-" he paused to yawn widely, making Bane feel a fresh wave of affection," I could really go for a nap but-well- I was wondering if you would maybe- I mean you don't have to! You've done enough-more than enough actu-."

"Just ask me, John." Bane smiled softly, biting back a chuckle at John's stammering. Honestly the man couldn't tell that Bane was really interested? Perhaps not. That would need to be corrected immediately.

John took a deep breath before pushing the words out so fast that they ran together. "Would you mind staying and cuddling with me?"

"Ofcourse.” Without another word Bane slid back under the covers and tuck John into his side comfortably. Surprisingly he felt himself being lulled back into sleep from the heady combination of John’s soft snoring and his warmth.

When John woke up the second time, he was pleased to find his cheek still pressed to Bane’s solid chest. It was the perfect temperature and John could help but snuggle into the soothing bulk. He froze when he felt and heard the low rumbling chuckle but was quickly soothed by calloused fingers stroking his nape. Bane hummed his approval and John let himself lean into the touch. It was bliss and he couldn't help but grin when Bane offered to make him more tea while they watched the second ghostbusters movie together.  
\--------  
John asked Bane out on a date as soon as he was well again. They decided on going to the zoo since the weather was going to be mild that day. Naturally, it turned out to be one of the rainiest days of the week and they found themselves huddled under an awning beside the elephant house.

“Well this was a flop, wasn’t it” John grinned sheepishly and held himself a little tighter as a cold gust of wind cut through his damp shirt. Bane wrapped an arm around him, tugging the shivering man flush against him.

“Not a total flop.” Both men grinned and Bane leaned down to kiss John softly, cupping his jaw gently to stroke the profile lightly. John sighed and rested his hands on Bane’s chest.

“I guess not.” John leaned info another kiss but was interrupted by a prim cough. Both men turned to see a woman with two boys looking at them pointedly. John flushed and tried to pull away but Bane took his hand firmly and nodded to the woman in apology before leading John back to the car where he resumed kissing him soundly until they were both out of breath.

“Would you like to-“Bane trailed off suddenly feeling nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you'd like to come over?"

"If there's more kissing."

"As much as you want."


End file.
